1. Field
The described technology relates to a device for measuring flatness of a plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronics industry, including, for example, semiconductors and displays, may be further researched and developed, and more delicate electronic goods may be manufactured. Such delicate electronic goods may be manufactured through numerous processes, e.g., in case of a thin film deposition device, a deposition process may be performed for deposition of an organic thin film and a mask and a substrate may be attached to each other air-tight for uniform deposition of an organic material pattern on the substrate during the deposition process.